The invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Among flat panel displays, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have advantages of low energy consumption, low manufacturing cost, low radiation, and etc., and thus prevail in the flat panel display market. During the manufacturing of a liquid crystal display, defects such as gravity Mura (luminance nonuniformity), periphery Mura and the like are generated due to excessive liquid crystal filed in the display region, or other defects such as low-temperature bubble and the like are generated due to insufficient liquid crystal filed in the display region. In this case, the display quality of the liquid crystal display panel can be adversely influenced.
As shown in FIG. 1, a TFT-LCD comprises an array substrate 11, a color filter substrate 12 and a liquid crystal layer 13. The liquid crystal layer 13 is filled and interposed between the array substrate 11 and the color filter substrate 12, and spacers 123 are provided, for example, on the color filter substrate 12 to maintain the thickness of the formed liquid crystal cell. The array substrate 11 and the color filter substrate 12 are sealed by a sealant 14 at the peripheral regions.
Typically, in manufacturing a liquid crystal display, a cell process (i.e. a process to assemble an array substrate and a color filter substrate together) is performed after the array substrate and the color filter substrate are manufactured. The cell process can comprise four steps as follows: applying and curing an orientation film on the array substrate and the color filter substrate; rubbing the cured orientation film to form grooves in a certain direction on the surface of the orientation film, so that the liquid crystal molecules can be pre-aligned along the direction; dropping liquid crystal, applying sealant, bonding the array substrate and the color filter substrate together and curing the sealant to form a liquid crystal cell; and, performing the cutting process, that is, the array substrate and the color filter substrate which have been assembled together are cut to form individual cells.
During the above-described cell process, the amount of the liquid crystal sealed in the each cell formed by the array substrate and the color filter substrate can not be increased or decreased after the sealant is cured, and the display quality of the liquid crystal display will be deteriorated if the amount of the liquid crystal sealed in the cell is excessive or insufficient. Therefore, it is desired that the liquid crystal of an appropriate amount required for effective display region is dropped into the cell to achieve an excellent display quality.